kagic_gemsonasfandomcom-20200213-history
Cinnabar
The Prostheticist Cinnabar Facet 4F1Y''' '''Cut 2LB is a gem currently unaligned with the diamonds of Homeworld, but remains regardless of her status. She currently works as a covert supplementary medic for the "Pink Shard alliance." History Cinnabar emerged from an unknown planet near the end of era 1, and was given to Pink Diamond as a member of her court. As a hard worker and innovative engineer, Cinnabar opted to use her strange, poisonous gel to create prosthetic limb enhancers and fill cracked gems rather than as a means to capture and kill organic life. During her life before the war, Cinnabar adopted a fondness for many of the gems in Pink's court, including Pink Diamond herself. She actively devoted her time and energy protecting kindergartens on Earth and opposing the rebellion which she believed was "intrusive and pointless." She found herself losing friends to this rebellion, mostly through the recruitment of angry gems. As war approached, Cinnabar actively applied her skills to fortify kindergartens on the front lines. After spending a human year in the Beta kindergarten, news of Pink Diamond's shattering circulated. Cinnabar accepted defeat and retreated to Homeworld with many other gems. She, among other gems from Pink's court were delegated to watch over Pink's defunct zoo. When asked to reform with Blue Diamond's insignia, Cinnabar refused. When Cinnabar was subsequently poofed and bubbled for her insubordination, she was sent to Homeworld and stored away. Cinnabar remained stored in the underbelly of Homeworld for about 800 years, before being released by an unknown gem, presumed to be an off-color. Cinnabar spent a long period of time wandering the underbelly of Homeworld, before being approached (or rather - attacked) by what she assumed to be an Anatase loyal to Blue Diamond. After proper introductions, Cinnabar was charmed by Anatase into joining what she would find out later to be the "Pink Shard alliance," a group of Homeworld gems that covertly take high-standing gems out of power. Cinnabar's current location is unknown, but it can be assumed that she is either on Homeworld or en route to the Human Zoo. Friends, Enemies, and others Cinnabar's friends include, but are not limited to: * Anatase (Belly) * Ocean Jasper (Right Palm) * Wulfenite * Exotica Jasper (Head) * Trinitite * Cinnabar will basically dote on any defective gem she meets. Cinnabar has only openly stated that she's against the Diamond Authority, but doesn't seem to harbor any ill will to the gems she helps to destroy on behalf of the Pink Shard alliance. Other * Cinnabar has gone through two redesigns, but canonically has only regenerated her form once. * Cinnabar doesn't openly show emotions (besides boredom or disgust) to any gem, except for: Anatase, Wulfenite, or defective gems. She justifies this by claiming that "Tears flood my visor, and I can't be bothered to take it off all the time." * Cinnabar can communicate with sign language. * Cinnabar has, at one point or another, disguised herself by shapeshifting into a Morganite. In her words, "It puts into perspective just how much I like being bulky. Those little monsters are so... small! And weird!" Category:Single gems Category:Homeworld Gems Category:Gemsonas